


Then there was one

by The_cherrio



Series: then there was one [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: we all know that the dark sides know each other, but how?Janus was the last to be welcomed to the light sides, but why? and how did they become the way they wereall logic knows is that enough is enough and he wont wait for their return.first it was Romulusthen it was his storm cloudthen his small princethen there was one.just like always. just him. and he was okay with that
Series: then there was one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779370
Kudos: 23





	Then there was one

Thomas was seven when the split happened, no… not the creative split. But the mind palace split. The dark sides and light sides. No neutral.  
It was a fine summers day. Morality was making lunch, logic was reading some new book that Thomas had been given from his mother, creativity was off in the dreamscape planning some new adventure, anxiety was huddled up next to Logan who was reading aloud for him.  
And I was sitting by a window, watching the outside of the mind palace or the dreamscape. The warm sun was a welcome on my skin. A cup of tea was by my side.  
Outside birds of many varieties flew in clusters and trees as tall as mountains burst out of the ground. The mountains far off in the distance sky rocketed up and above the clouds.  
I don’t know what had happened truly, I was aware of Thomas in need of my help. I turned my direction to the screen in the wall opposite of me and looked over to Logic and anxiety to fill me in on what was happening.  
Logic was first to speak, “he stole a cookie, he doesn’t know what to do, he’s being questioned by him mum,”  
I turned to the screen and began to speak, “tell her you didn’t do it but you saw one of your brothers go into the kitchen,”  
Thus, he said what I had spoken. She left to go talk to the others. It was at that moment Patton walked in looking upset. He looked at the screen and back at us. Thomas must have been in emotional struggle on weather it was the right thing to do.  
I just looked at him with a stern look before I walked over to my windowsill and sat back down. I gazed outside and weakly smiled.  
I think that’s when things went wrong, or at least it was a catalyst.  
The door to the room suddenly bust open with a quick bang. I snapped at my gaze to the tall figure who made their presence known.  
He wore a dark grey suit, a green to red gradient sash. A golden crow incrusted with jewels lay on his brow. A wide smile and shining miss matched eyes.  
His eyes scanned the room before landing on me and moving his way over to me. A wild look filled his eyes as he got closer. I let my own smile plaster on and took a breath.  
“hello creativity!” Patton yelled as he left the room.  
“as dramatic as ever I see,” I spoke ignoring the moral side.  
“of course, my prince!” he kept smiling as he sat down by my side. He was a couple inches smaller than I.  
We sat in a blissful silence. However, it was only a couple minuets later when the noise from the screen began to get louder catching everyone’s attention.  
We all gravitated towards the screen and sat down, soon realising that Thomas had unfortunately been caught.  
“look, I would not have been upset if you had told the truth okay, just remember that we don’t tolerate lying in this house, its wrong,”  
Everything around me seemed to freeze as she spoke those words. My face stared blankly at the screen. The others gaze landing on me went ignored.  
My body shook as I stood up, I was barely able to stand upright. I locked my gaze on the place id been not only moments before. I took a couple steps before being it with a wave of dizziness. The last thing I remembered was collapsing on the floor and fiery pain spreading over my left.

Everything was black, that was the first thing I had known, I was colder than normal as well. The weight of fluffy sheets covered my body as I slowly woke up.  
My eyelids were heavy, but I could still feel around me. A weight was on my hand as I slowly twitched awake. Its grasp getting tighter as I grasped back.  
“deceit?” creativity?  
After a couple minuets of struggling, my eyes snapped open. But something was very wrong almost immediately.  
I snapped my head towards where I had heard creativity. His eyes stared at me as I looked over to him. No longer was his red and green visible. Just shades of grey, the left side of him was no longer visible as well.  
“kiddo your okay!” morality yelled before hugging my left.  
I jumped back and stared in the direction on which he stood confused with hurt in his eyes. I looked over too him, his normally curly light brown hair and blue shirt were too grey.  
My vision began to focus as I looked around the room. It was neat and clean, bookshelves covered the walls that I knew were meant to be a dark blue, but were merely a shade of grey. It took a lot longer too take everything in as I looked around.  
I looked over to creativity, I looked as best as I could at him and stared him in the eye, “why is everything grey?”  
He looked almost perplexed, “what?”  
“everything is grey, I can’t see your green and reds, I can’t see Patton or Logan’s blue, your pale as well, so pale, ghostly white” I whispered.  
“I’ll grab Logan now I’ll be back soon,” I looked in his direction but saw no door, I swivelled myself some more so I could see him leave, looking one last time in the room.  
“what’s wrong with me Romulus, why does he look so scared?”  
“its best if you see for yourself Janus,”  
He reached for my hand. I turned around. He conjured a mirror and looking at me with pity. I grabbed the small replica of the one from beauty and the beast.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I moved the mirror to my eye height and opened my eyes.  
My breath caught in my throat. My hands shook. I moved my free hand and stroked the scales on my face. My snake eye pierced my own gaze.  
I stared at my hands, only just realising the smaller scales that spread on the back of my hand. My hands shook as I locked my gaze, the scales didn’t reach my fingers. But the nails seemed sharper than they did before.  
“what am… I?” I mumbled. Wincing as my sharp teeth nipped my lips.  
I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and buried my face into the blanket. My shoulder shaking as I finally realised just how cold the room felt. It was like ice…  
“listen to me, you are still one of us, no matter your looks, you understand?” he spoke sternly.  
I chuckled into the blanket, “can you turn up the heater?” I spoke into the blanket, “its like ice in here,”  
He paused for a second, “its not… its rather warm,”  
“not for me I’m afraid,”  
I heard the door open and heard people enter the room, but I didn’t look up. Romulus stood up and moved towards the other to speak to the others.  
I let out a shaky breath before moving my legs over the side of the bed, but didn’t let go of the blanket. I was waring my pyjamas still, despite having waring them all day. They were meant to be a plain yellow top with long sleeves and black shorts. The yellow was an odd shade of grey. The shorts were a darker black than before.  
My leg was swarmed with small scales that reached down to my ankle and stopped in a neat line. My right one was perfectly clear of any twistedness. I hesitated before m feet touched the ground, sending a shock of cold up my legs.  
I pushed myself up feeling a little weak as I did so. I tugged the blanket over my shoulders trying to keep warmth.  
The others stopped talking by the door as they heard me shuffle my way towards them.  
Something hit me almost quickly, “where is Virgil?” I asked, rubbing sleep out of my eye.  
“we do not know, shortly after you fell unconscious he left and never came back,”  
“how long as it been?”  
“three days,” logic said as he pushed his glasses up to see better  
A strike of fear surged through me and I shoved myself past them and let go of the blanket. I heard them yelling after me. I didn’t look back.  
Little did I know that that was the last time I would see any of them for just over two decades.  
I stared straight ahead and followed the fear that I could feel.  
The further I got the darker the areas in my vision got, changing shades of greys on the wall. Until I could see the end of the corridor that I had found my way down. The voices of the others have dissipated ages ago.  
I stared ahead to see a pure black door with two glass panes, one of them glowing in a strange grey. The other blank, but opaque enough that I couldn’t see through.  
I grasped the door handle with a shaky breath. I twisted the beautifully decorated knob and pushed it open.  
I took one step in and was almost dragged into the new room. I looked back down the corridor that seemed to span as far as my eye could see.  
I grinned as I turned back and closed the door. The second glass pain seemed to glow as it shut.  
“deceit?” a familiar voice whispered out to me.  
“I’m here anxiety, I’m here now, wherever here is…”  
I caught gaze of the smaller side; black spider legs stuck out of his grey hoodie. His eyes were pure black, no white nor any sclera was on show.  
He looked at mee with wide eyes and jumped over the small sofa that sat in the middle of the room.  
It was warm, fluffy carpet was underfoot. The walls were white, empty bookshelves covered the walls; shelves held plants as well.  
“were home, that’s all I know. I was drawn here. I could only resist it for so long,”  
He slowly made his way to wards me and pulled me into a tight hug. 

One year, it had been one year since that day, the colour did not return, I’d learned that I would have to live with this. I looked into my bedroom mirror staring at the scales that were apparently different shades of yellow specked brown, I chuckled as I saw them.  
I made my way out of the room id harboured myself into and made a bee line to Virgil’s. I chuckled as I heard some mcr song playing the closer I got.  
I rapped my gloved had on his door and waited a couple seconds before speaking.  
“storm cloud come on its time for breakfast,” I yelled getting a groan in response causing me to chuckle.  
“ill be out in a couple minuets snake mother,” a smile passed my lips and I made my way to the kitchen.  
I reached to move some of my hair out of my face and made my way forward. I got lost in thought and jumped to the side as vee ran  
Past me in almost an in humane speed I’d never seen before.  
Our home was very much smaller than our old one, consisting of a kitchen, living room and a corridor that lead to each of our rooms.  
Another corridor split off that one, two other rooms. One that lead to vees work space and another that lead to mine.  
There were no out of place corridors and no hidden rooms. Just simple places. And we didn’t need any more.  
I grinned and began to run after the apparently purple clad figure. He seemed to top as he reached the living room and he turned his gaze towards me. I looked up in time to see what he had been previously staring at.  
The two glass pains on the door were shifting to three. A presence outside the door, a figure that stood still, then the door creaked open.  
I pushed my ‘son’ behind my back. Then they stepped in.  
“Romulus?” I whispered as I stepped forwards.  
He was shorter, his usual outfit seemed to have gone, instead replaced by a very black one that glittered in the light.  
His hair had a white patch in his hair. His eyes were wild and so was his smile.  
This wasn’t Romulus.  
“who was that?” he paused, ”was it us?”  
I looked at Virgil and back at the figure, “what is your name or purpose?”  
He looked at me with eyes that sparkled the way his used to, “my name is Remus, I am Thomas’s creativity, I think anyways, or at least a part of it,”  
I took a deep breath; it had happened again… hadn’t it? There had been a split. This time it was my lover. One I hadn’t said goodbye too. One I’d never see again.  
“where am I?”  
“you are home, Virgil, stay with him for now ill make some food,”  
I flashed a quick smile to both of them before making my way out of the room and straight to the kitchen.  
I shuddered and felt tears falling out of my eyes. I pulled a hand over my mouth.  
Romulus was gone. He was no longer here…  
That was the first time I cried since my creation. And it wouldn’t be the last. I knew as much.


End file.
